Izanagi High
by crematosis
Summary: Izanagi High is internationally recognized for its peaceful, tolerant atmosphere. But does this quiet little high school have a dirty little secret? L is about to find out. Light/L
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! I checked out a book of mythology from my library and I fell in love with some of the names from Japanese mythology. If any of you are familiar with Japanese mythology and you recognize the names, you might be able to see where this is going. Hopefully though, I will write something that's interesting and not too predictable.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…drawing only from mythology and my own high school experiences to put L and Light through awkward, awful high school times. Poor boys having to endure all the high school drama….yay.

Izanagi High was known for two things. The first, the lack of fighting on campus, was proudly announced by the school. Since the arrival of Dr. Susano, the new guidance counselor, at the beginning of the year, no fights had broken out on campus. The tiny high school had suddenly become internationally recognized for its outstanding record.

The calm, tolerant atmosphere was the reason for the enrollment of a new student halfway through the year. He liked to keep to himself and preferred using his first initial instead of his full first name. L had attended sixteen different schools so far in his three and a half years of high school. He was thin, pale, and had several unusual habits that made him the frequent target of bullying. L's grandfather, Watari, pulled him out of a school as soon as it got to the point that L was being followed home and attacked as soon as he left the house. Watari was a wealthy businessman and could afford to move to a new city whenever L was in danger. He cared only about his grandson's safety.

L arrived on his first day at Izanagi during second period. As he walked towards the registrar's office with Watari, he noticed the boys' soccer team standing in the courtyard, waiting for their bus to take them to a game at another school. Two of the boys were holding hands and no seemed to notice or care. L started feeling optimistic that he might actually survive the rest of the year.

L sat beside Watari in the registrar's office. The registrar cheerfully began entering L's information into the computer, looking for empty spaces in the classes L needed. She remarked once about how many schools L had attended and asked if Watari travelled a lot. Her question was met with silence. Her smile faltered slightly and she quickly returned to her typing.

Watari patter L's knee. "Don't worry. This school will be perfect."

L slouched into the seat, regretting that Watari had forced his to sit normally. "You have said that before," L muttered. "It never works out."

"All done," the registrar chirped as the computer printed out L's class schedule. "Here you go. I'll have Matsuda show you around campus and by then it should be third period and you can just head on to class." She beckoned to a tall boy trying in vain to zip up his jacket.

Matsuda abandoned the jacket half-zipped and hurried over. A tag was clipped to his shirt that read "Student Aide". He beamed at L. "Come on, I'll show you around. It'll be fun."

L cast a wearied glance at Watari and reluctantly got to his feet.

Matsuda set off at a brisk pace through the courtyard. L barely had time to notice that the soccer players had left before Matsuda had snatched his schedule and was heading into a nearby building.

"Okay," Matsuda announced loudly. "This is the Science and Tech building. You have your Advanced Chemistry class with Mr. Baker in room 102. Wow, you must be really smart. I was awful at chemistry."

Before L had a chance to reply or really figure out which classroom was room 102, Matsuda was heading back out the door. "Now, we'll go over to the history building," Matsuda said cheerfully. "You'll have government class over there." He glanced briefly at the schedule. "Oh, and your econ class! I almost forgot about that. Let's go over-"

Matsuda's tour was interrupted by a complaint from unseen student. "Hey, take it easy on the poor kid. It's just his first day and you don't need to be shouting at him and dragging him off like that. "

Matsuda bristled momentarily and then he froze and swallowed uneasily. "Oh no. I know that voice. M-mikami?"

"Of course it is." A tall teen with long hair and dark-rimmed glasses stepped out from behind a tree. "Surprised to see me?"

"Of course I am. How did you find me?"

Mikami sighed. "Matsuda, the whole school knows where you are right now. You're so loud and excited about everything. I heard you shouting and came out to see you."

Matsuda scowled. "You're ditching class?"

"To see my lovely little angel, of course."

Matsuda turned pink. "Mikami, really. You shouldn't say that. You always make me feel awkward and embarrassed in public. I hate that."

"You hate me declaring my love for you? I'm hurt. Really, I am." Mikami dramatically put a hand to his forehead. "I think you need to be convinced that I really do love you."

"N-no, that's okay," Matsuda said hastily. "I believe you." He backed up nervously.

"No, I must convince you. You will submit to my love!"

L raised an eyebrow and looked on indifferently as Matsuda let out a girly shriek and darted away, Mikami chasing after him, declaring his love.

Finally, Mikami had pinned Matsuda into a corner. "There, my love. You will be convinced after I prove my love to you."

Matsuda pushed at him. "Not now," he hissed. "You're interrupting my tour."

Mikami smirked and pressed himself against Matsuda. "Your tour can wait. That poor boy needs a break from that hectic pace you set." He grinned. "Poor little Matsuda. Flustered and sensitive as always."

"S-stop," Matsuda protested. "You're embarrassing me."

Mikami snickered and stepped back, letting Matsuda try to collect his wits.

"S-sorry about that," Matsuda murmured shakily, casting an apologetic glance in L's direction. "I don't know if we'll have time to finish our tour now."

"Here, let me help the kid out." Mikami took L's schedule from Matsuda's hand. He glanced at it briefly and then flipped it over. "See, there's already a map on the back." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Okay, I'll label them for you. Here's first period, second period, and etcetera. See, you don't need a tour now." He handed the paper back to L.

L blinked at the numbers Mikami had scribbled next to the drawings of the buildings. "Uh….thanks."

"Eh, don't mention it. You're in all advanced classes so you'd figure it out anyway."

"Wow, all advanced classes." Matsuda whistled appreciatively. "Maybe you'll end up valedictorian."

"He'd have to fight the Yagami kid for it. Speaking of Yagami, you two might actually get along. He's always so serious and grouchy, but maybe you can bond over your love of homework."

The bell rang suddenly, signaling the end of second period.

"Oh, make sure to go to third period now," Matsuda said frantically. "Introduce yourself to your teacher and-"

"Oh, leave him alone," Mikami growled. "You're not his mother. He can handle himself."

As Mikami grabbed Matsuda's arm and started dragging him away, Matsuda was still shouting back to L. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you about your books and the locker system. You'll need to go to…"

At that point, Mikami had dragged Matsuda into the history building and L could no longer hear him. L looked down at his schedule and sighed. At the bottom of the paper it stated, "All new students will report to the Textbook Office during lunch period to pick up their textbooks and they will be assigned a locker at that time."

"This is certainly an interesting school," L murmured. "At least everyone seems friendly so far. I hope it will last. If I'm lucky, this Yagami person will be friendly as well. It will be nice to have some intellectual companionship." L glanced briefly at his map and headed for third period.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys! I've been really excited about this story….but unfortunately I don't think it will be very long. Everything is happening in the first two chapters…and then they'll probably be only a few chapters later. Oh well. It'll be fun while it lasts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody…but if I had that kind of power I would run with it and not look back.

When L walked into his third period class, most of the class had already taken their seats. Class hadn't officially started yet, so most of the students were chatting. However, all conversation stopped as L walked in. Several stared at him openly as he walked to the teacher's desk and presented his schedule to her.

"You'll have to excuse them," the teacher murmured. "We're a small school. We haven't had a new student since Light Yagami arrived earlier this year." She handed L a syllabus and sent him to an empty seat in the back row.

L listened attentively as talked about Shakespeare. She wrote a sentence on the board and asked the students to pick out words that were achaic. One boy immediately raised his hand.

Ms. Sado laughed. "No, Light. Let someone else have a turn."

L stared at Light, analyzing him in a few short moments. He was certainly easily recognizable. He was by far the most attractive male in the room, judging by the cluster of girls lovingly gazing at him. L could also see that his clothes were more expensive than most students'. But L didn't really care about Light's looks. They would only help him find the boy later. What L really cared about were the Advanced Chemistry and Advanced Calculus books he could see in Light's backpack.

The bell rang, signally the end of third period. Light was the first person out the door. L tried to follow him, but Light was quickly caught up in the crowd of students lining the hallways.

Only mildly disappointed, L instead headed over to the Textbook Office to pick up his books and locker combination. The burly woman staffing the Textbook Office too L's schedule wordlessly. She glanced briefly at it and then retrieved a large stack of books and a piece of paper with his locked combination. After that, the woman simply walked away to the back of the office to tend to other duties.

L struggled under the weight of his thick texts as he walked to his locker, unfortunately located two buildings away. L was grateful to finally be able to put away the books he didn't need for the rest of the day.

Many students had already purchased food from the cafeteria and most of the tables were full. There were even groups clustered around planters and under trees in the courtyard. L sighed heavily as he pulled his sack lunch from his backpack. All he needed to do was convince a group to let him sit with them for the day.

L wandered through the lunch crowd, ignoring the tables filled with girls giggling over fashion magazines. He definitely didn't fit in there. And L didn't want to sit with the soccer team, the football team, or the cheerleaders. He would certainly stick out in his white sweater and jeans surrounded by all the bright blue and green uniforms. He spotted Matsuda and Mikami, but they were busy plastering posters to the buildings advertising the annual student-teacher softball game.

Luckily, L had spotted a place to sit. Light Yagami was sitting at a table all by himself, browsing through a book of unsolved crimes. L couldn't believe his luck. Cheerfully, he settled himself on the bench across from Light. "Hello, my name is-"

"Get lost," Light growled. He didn't look up from his book.

L blinked in surprise. "You are reserving the table for your friends?"

"No," Light hissed. He raised his eyes briefly to glare at L over the top of his book. "I like to be alone. No, go back to your little boyfriend and get out of my face."

"Who does Yagami-kun refer to? I am new here and have no friends."

Light shut the book with a snap, his amber eyes molten with anger. "Then let me give you some advice, stranger," he spat. "I don't know what's happening, but homosexuality is spreading through this school like a disease." He jabbed a finger towards two freshman boys walking hand in hang. "They're everywhere. I'm doing my best not to catch this gay germ and I'll be damned if I let you try to hit on me."

"I'm not hitting on you," L protested. "I was merely trying to have a friendly conversation."

Light sneered. "Friendly? You better stay away from me unless you want to get friendly with my fist." His hand clenched his book tightly.

Nervously, L held his peanut butter and honey sandwich up to protect his face.

"Light," a voice solemnly intoned, "are we forgetting the school's policy on fighting?"

Light gave L one last hateful glare and unclenched his hands. "No, Dr. Susano," he mumbled. "I wasn't going to fight him. I was just warning him."

L blinked at the guidance counselor, a tall man with bushy black hair and a wide smile full of large, white teeth. He looked more like a salesman than a counselor, but L wasn't about to point that out.

"Let's talk this over in my office," Dr. Susano urged. "Come on, boys."

Light sighed wearily and stuffed his book back into his backpack. L sadly slid his lunch back into his bag.

Dr. Susano's office looked nothing like a professional office. The walls were lime green and plastered with motivational posters and pictures of smiling students engaged in sports or club activities. The room smelled faintly of peppermint candies. L noticed some in a dish on Dr. Susano's desk. However, he did not ask for any.

"Take a seat, boys," Dr. Susano settled himself behind his ornate wooden desk piled high with neon pink forms and indicated two ordinary folding chairs set up right beside the desk.

Light shot L an accusing look and unhappily sat down in one of the chairs, angling it away from L who was perched birdlike on his seat. Light wished to be anywhere else, sitting next to anyone else.

Dr. Susano lit a stick of incense and absently placed it in a jar on the desk. The room was slowly filled with a sweet, smoky smell. "Incense, boys, will help you to be calm and meditate on your violent behavior."

Light groaned. "I didn't actually-"

Dr. Susano held up a hand. "No, don't speak. Listen to what I have to say and meditate on my words. You may speak later."

L coughed delicately. "This incense is rather strong." L watched smoke billowing out from the jar on the desk.

"Indeed it is. You boys need the strongest stuff I've got. We take fighting very seriously. Even threats of violence must be dealt with. And I cannot believe you two of all people would not get along. You should be the best of friends."

Light made a rude noise in the back of his throat. "Friends with this freak?" he scoffed "Yeah, right."

"Stop talking and listen to me," Dr. Susano said sternly. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Just look at him. Isn't he intriguing?"

Reluctantly, Light focused on L. He was still a freak, Light decided. Intriguing wasn't the right word. Bizarre, freaky…better words.

"Look deeper, Light," Dr. Susano urged. "Forget outside appearance. He's similar to you in so many ways. He takes all the same classes you do-"

"What?" Light let out a startled gasp. "I have to put up with him for every single period?"

"Yes." Dr. Susano adjusted the incense stick and a fresh cloud of smoke billowed into the room. "But I think you'll find that you won't mind that."

L coughed and his eyes watered. The smoke mushroomed across the room, obscuring Dr. Susano, the desk, the walls, everything except for Light. He could see Light almost more clearly than before.

"You two have so much in common," Dr. Susano purred from somewhere within the cloud of smoke. "You're both so smart, so curious, so interested in mysteries."

"Mysteries?" Puzzled, Light stared expectantly at L as if he had the answer.

"You read books on crime, don't you?"

"Yeah…." Light continued to stare blankly at L.

Dr. Susano's voice dropped to a husky whisper. "And L is the most mysterious person you've ever met. He goes by "L" but no one knows his real name."

Light's brow furrowed in thought. L should have been gravely concerned, but he couldn't muster up more than a vague feeling that something was out of place.

"Just look at him, Light. Doesn't he invite closer inspection?"

Light nodded slowly, his glassy-eyed stare completely focused on L.

"And, L, haven't you always wanted an intellectual equal?"

L blinked at his name and tried desperately to focus. His vision was swimming and words were running together in his mind. The only thing he could see was Light. Fascinating, intriguing, intelligent Light. He did desperately want someone to match wits with.

Light had leaned forward in his chair to study L closer and he was in danger on toppling over onto L when the office door suddenly burst open. The smoke dissipated immediately. Blinking dazedly, Light righted himself and L looked around in confusion.

The student in the doorway looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all, but we need you quick, sir. Mikami's been hurt."

The guidance counselor sighed. "I'll be right there, Saki." He looked hard at L and Light. "We'll have to continue our talk later." He walked swiftly out the door after Saki, leaving two puzzled teens behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope that last chapter caught everyone sufficiently off-guard. Heh. By the way, Susano is the name for the Japanese trickster god. I'll let you all think about that for a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody really…I don't even have a boyfriend.

Light and L remained in Dr. Susano's office for several moments, trying to collect their thoughts. "What exactly happened?" L murmured. "My memory seems a bit foggy."

Light shrugged. L was pleased to note that he no longer looked angry, only slightly confused. "I dunno. All I remember is being overwhelmed by incense while Dr. Susano talked some sense into us."

"Talked sense into you," L said cheerfully. "If Yagami-kun recalls, I was willing to be his friend and he was antagonistic."

"Hey, don't you argue with me. I could still fight you, you know." Light flashed a brilliant smile. "Eh, I'm just kidding. I don't feel like fighting you anymore."

"I am glad to hear it. I like Yagami-kun better when he is not angry."

"I'm sure you do." Light smirked. "Well, we might as well see what all the fuss is about. I feel bad that Mikami's hurt but it's lucky Saki showed up when he did or we'd be dead from smoke inhalation."

L frowned. "Indeed. I wonder why it was necessary to drown us with smoke."

"You can't think very clearly when you can't breathe," Light said solemnly. "He didn't want us to think about anything, but just accept what he had to say if we wanted to live."

L shuddered and Light grinned. "I'm just kidding. He probably only meant for us to enveloped in smoke so we had couldn't see or think about anything else." He stretched luxuriously and rose to his feet.

L shrugged. "It still seems quite odd. But I agree that it is in the past and now we should be concerned about Mikami." L uncurled himself from his perch and cautiously placed each foot back on the ground. Light was watching him with interest. L smiled. It was good to have someone curious and open-minded about his strange habits instead of instantly judging him.

As they exited the office, their eyes were immediately drawn to a cluster of students gathered next to a short ladder outside the history building. Dr. Susano was with them.

L and Light exchanged a glance and wordlessly came to the same decision. It didn't look good. They nudged their way into the crowd for a better look.

Mikami was sprawled across the ground near the ladder, his back resting against the building. His yes were squeezed shut and his jaw was clenched with pain. He had kicked off his left shoe and had rolled up the pant leg of his jeans. His foot was swollen and the leg slightly bruised. His hands were scraped up, but his leg had taken the brunt of the damage.

Matsuda was hovering over Mikami anxiously. Mikami's glasses, now cracked, were cupped in his hands protectively. The student-teacher softball game poster, halfway hung, flapped absently in the breeze on the wall beside him.

"I should have been there," Matsuda said mournfully. "I should have been there to watch you."

"Damn it, I told you to go ahead and get a drink," Mikami growled. He opened one eye. "Not your fault."

"But I should have been there to spot you," Matsuda wailed.

"I should have waited till you got back." Mikami gingerly pulled his leg closer for a better look. "Damn," he muttered.

"Try not to move it too much," Dr. Susano advised. "Matsuda and I will take you to the nurse and we'll see what she says. Just don't put any pressure on it until then."

Matsuda glanced sadly at the cracked lenses in his hands. "I hope your foot isn't as broken as your glasses."

Mikami rolled his eyes. "Quit carrying on like I'm dying. A broken leg isn't the end of the world. Now, give me those before you get yourself too depressed."

Matsuda sighed and relinquished the lenses. Mikami grabbed his arm as Matsuda held out the glasses. "Stop worrying and just help me up. That'll do a lot more good than moping."

Matsuda nodded and looked uncertainly over at Dr. Susano. The guidance counselor quickly moved to Mikami's right side. Together, they lifted Mikami off the ground, careful to avoid brushing against his injured leg. As they slowly proceeded to the nurse's office, the crowd lost interest and melted away.

Light smirked. "Despite his unfortunate gay germ, Mikami is a lucky guy. I'm sure Matsuda will take great care of him."

L smiled. "I'm sure he will disagree with you. Matsuda will likely smother him in care out of guilt."

"Perhaps you're right. Poor guy."

"I'm sure the only consolation for Mikami is that Matsuda will publicly display his affection for him."

Light made a face. "Disgusting." He looked off towards their abandoned lunch table. "At least no one has overrun it in our absence. We might as well go back for the last few minutes we have left."

"Agreed," L murmured. He thought longingly of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

L and Light returned to the same bench and to the same seating arrangement. L placidly munched his sandwich while Light talked. Light was still complaining about how the gays were overrunning and infecting the school. Light was so intent on his point that he was actually leaning across the table with the force of his beliefs.

It didn't make sense, L decided. Light was so rabidly homophobic and convinced that every male in school was trying to hit on him. If Dr. Susano had suggested that L felt the same way, it was logical that Light would suddenly warm up to another kindred spirit who felt lost in a sea of corrupting homosexuality. But L had not given Dr. Susano or Light any indication that he felt that way. He certainly didn't. He thought Light was being completely unreasonable. Sure, he had seen several gay students, but that didn't mean that the whole school was gay or that they were trying to take over the school. L was intrigued by this irrational belief in an otherwise intelligent Light.

L wanted to strike up a friendship with Light so he would have someone with whom he could discuss ethics, politics, and sophisticated literature. He knew he could expect lively, reasoned debated from Light on any subject….except homosexuality, of course. He knew that Light would also enjoy talking with someone smarter than the average high school senior. Geniuses needed each other's company. Dr. Susano had assured Light that L was his intellectual equal. It was true and Light would eventually come to be thankful that he had L as a friend. But Light was still rabidly homophobic and it wasn't easy to get past that level of fanaticism. L was surprised that Dr. Susano managed to convince Light that L was not hitting on him. Perhaps he had simply alluded to "shared interests" that Light had interpreted as "shared hatred for gays". But L was not convinced. Light didn't believe L when L insisted he was not hitting on him, but somehow he believed Dr. Susano when he told him. Dr. Susano was awfully persuasive. Something weird was going on and L didn't like it.

"Hey." Light tapped L's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "The bell rang already. Weren't you listening?"

"No," L admitted sheepishly.

Light chuckled. "Come on, then. We're both going to Econ, right?"

L nodded.

"Good. Then I'll walk with you and make sure you don't go back to sleep."

L forced a smile. It wouldn't do to tell Light about his suspicions. He had no proof and he might offend Light if indeed Light believed they shared the same homophobic viewpoint. He didn't want to lose his friend yet. Friends were hard to come by for L, and L was willing to overlook the irrationality for the moment in order to study Light further. Maybe later he would tell Light of his suspicions. In the meantime, he planned on keeping far from Dr. Susano. He didn't like the idea of another talk with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Zomg! I love you all and I really appreciate all the pleas for me to update again. I'm a review whore so I try to work on things that have lots of reviews. Over the summer I'll try my best to actually finish what I start and not be such a slacker. I'm counting on you all to motivate me!

Disclaimer: In a world of my own creation, Misa would not exist. She's an utter annoyance…but occasionally she can be of some use….as an object of ridicule.

A week had passed peacefully at Izanagi High. Mikami had returned, hobbling along on crutches with his foot in a brace, which luckily only had to be worn for a few weeks.. In the meantime, Matsuda was driving him crazy. Matsuda carried all of Mikami's books for him and walked him to all his classes. He was going out of his way to be kind to Mikami since he viewed the accident as his fault. However, Mikami didn't need or want Matsuda fussing over him constantly. L had seen one confrontation where Matsuda tried to follow Mikami into the bathroom and Mikami had snapped at him that he would like a little privacy for a change and Matsuda had reluctantly wandered off. L felt sorry for Mikami. Matsuda was trying to help, but he was only getting carried away. Matsuda would tell anyone who listened about how much Mikami was suffering, but he didn't seem to realize he was only making it worse.

Matsuda and L were on friendly terms so Matsuda would occasionally leave Mikami's side and talk to him about how bad he felt that Mikami was suffering. L listened to him to give Mikami a break from him, but most of the time he was in no mood to listen to Matsuda's endless guilty feelings. He avoided Matsuda when he could and spent most of his time alone with Light. He shared all his classes with Light and they studied together in the library after school and ate lunch together. Their friendship made perfect sense, after the fact. On most topics, they completely agreed or at least respected the other's viewpoint. Even politics, a volatile subject at best, was discussed calmly. It was refreshing to be able to disagree with Light's opinion on the role of government and not have him feel personally offended.

Normally, L liked listening to Light talk. As he leaned more about Light's opinions, he was able to form a closer friendship with him and feel that he truly understood him. Light liked to talk and L liked to listen. L preferred to give away as little of his own identity as possible and encouraging Light to talk meant he didn't have to. It worked out perfectly, most of the time. The only time L hated listening was when Light went off on one of his rants about the gays overrunning the school. L couldn't just sit back and listen to it. He had to step in and correct him. No, the gays were not trying to take over the school. The entire school was not gay. It was true that Izanagi High had a slightly higher homosexual population that the statistical average, but that was hardly something to be concerned about. Surely somewhere there was a school with less than the statistical average.

Light was not about to listen to reasonable arguments. 'Look," he growled. "I'll prove it to you. I'll take anyone here," he spread his arms expansively, "and I'll guarantee you that he's queer. Anybody in the whole school. Just pick somebody and I guarantee you that they're gay."

L sighed. "Raito-kun, please be rational. Your demonstration is not necessary."

"Apparently it is," Light snapped. "You won't accept it as fact until I prove it to you, so I will." He rose abruptly from the lunch table.

L grabbed onto Light's arm. "Raito-kun, please do not do this. I don't want to see you embarrass yourself."

Light shrugged him off. "I'm going to prove it to you and you're going to thank me when you finally come to your senses."

L sighed heavily as Light stalked off towards a table of four freshmen boys. He already knew things would get very unpleasant and he didn't want to be there if actual fighting broke out. Part of him wished to stay behind and pretend not to be associated with Light, but that would probably be a futile attempt. He had already been seen eating lunch with Light. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed after the angry brunette. After all, someone had to try and save what little remained of Light's dignity.

L managed to catch up to Light a few feet away from the table and step in front of him. "Raito-kun, I am doing this for your own good," L said firmly. "You are not in your right mind."

Light scowled at him and pushed him aside. "Get out of my way," he hissed. "If you hinder me, you're on their side."

A blonde boy in a leather vest looked up from his lunch and frowned at Light. "What the hell is your problem? We're trying to eat here."

"You're my problem!" Light snarled, whacking the table hard with both palms. All four freshmen were now looking up at the weirdo who was interrupting their lunch.

"I apologize for my friend," L said quietly. "He takes medication to regulate his moods and-"

"Shut up!" Light snarled. "You're either on my side or you're a friend to fags. Make your choice, L," he spat.

L was stunned by the depth of Light's rage. "Raito-kun, I'm sorry you feel that way," he said softly. "I always thought-"

"Whoa," the blonde interjected. "This is all about me and Matt?" He put an arm around the redhead sitting next to him. "Matt's the best fucking boyfriend I ever had and I don't give a damn whether you approve."

Matt grinned. "Aw, Mello's getting all sentimental."

Light smiled triumphantly. "See, L? I told you. They're a disease spreading through this school."

"Are you done being a dickhead now or do we need security to take you to the nuthouse where you belong?" Mello growled.

"Cool it, Mel," Matt murmured. He was already ignoring Light and focusing on his PSP. "Security's already here."

L looked back over his shoulder and slumped visibly. Dr. Susano. Great, just great. They'd be hauled in for another lecture about the school's policy of no fighting. He didn't know why he bothered hanging out with Light when the boy only got him into trouble.

"Well, boys," Dr. Susano greeted them. "What have we been up to today?"

L sighed. "Raito-kun is convinced that the entire school is composed of homosexuals."

"It's true," Light insisted. "The fags are everywhere." He pointed accusingly at Mello, who glared back at him.

"I'm sorry they interrupted your lunch," Dr. Susano informed the freshmen. "They're coming to my office for a little chat. Light, L, follow me please."

L trailed along sadly. He should have left Light to suffer the consequences alone. It was awful when a good deed backfired. He sighed heavily.

On the way to his office, Dr. Susano decided to prove Light's theory wrong. He gestured to a cluster of cheerleaders. 'Ladies, may I have your attention for a moment. Ah, Misa, what do you think of Light?"

The perky blonde let out a squeal of joy. "Misa thinks Light is, like, the hottest boy in school!" She elbowed her friend. "Takada thinks so too." Takada nodded emphatically. Misa sighed dreamily. "We both think Light is such a hottie." She grasped Light's hand and looked into his eyes earnestly. "Will Light eat lunch with us today?"

"Light is coming to the office for a little chat," Dr. Susano murmured. He pried Misa's hand off Light's arm.

Misa pouted. "Okay, Light can come sit with us when he's done. He's welcome with us anytime."

Dr. Susano steered Light and L away from the girls and they continued towards his office. "As you can see, the entire school is not gay."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Light said gruffly. "Not everybody is gay, just almost everybody. After all, L and I aren't gay. For the whole school to be gay, we'd have to be too."

Dr. Susano smiled widely. "Indeed. Now, step into my office, boys. This won't take long at all."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now things start getting cool between L and Light. I hope you guys are all happy. XD In the next chapter, I might try for a sex scene in the next chapter, but I'm bad at those…I could still try though. I rated it M already just in case. We'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: L and Light aren't mine…but I'd love to manipulate them and make them fall in love too. That'd be hot.

L reluctantly stepped into the office after Dr. Susano and Light. He sank into a chair and pulled his knees up to his chest. Light arrogantly stalked about the room with his head held high and his arms crossed over his chest. He was still completely convinced that his behavior was somehow justified.

Dr. Susano sat down at his desk and steepled his fingers before him. "So, boys, I want to know about this incident and how you feel about what you've done."

"You already know how I feel," Light snapped. "Those filty fags deserve everything coming to them."

"I disagree," L said softly. 'I think Raito-kun's behavior was incredibly rude and shows a lack of social awareness."

"What do you know about social awareness?" Light snapped. "You're a disgrace to society. You have no manners and you sit like a freak."

L blinked in surprise and hugged his legs tighter to his chest. "Raito-kun, I thought we were friends."

"Not anymore. You're friends with the enemy."

"Boys," Dr. Susano cut in. "Friends shouldn't fight. It saddens me, Light, that you would lose your best friend over such a petty matter. I don't understand this mindless rage. Has a homosexual ever done anything to you?"

"None of your business," Light snarled.

"Very well." Dr. Susuano lit a stick of incense and gently wafted the smoke into the room. "If nothing has happened to cause this intense hatred, a little attitude adjustment will be easy."

"You're never going to get me to accept those abominations of nature," Light said emphatically.

"No? Well, I can at least convince you not to antagonize them. Have a seat, Light. It looks like I need to remind you again of our strict no-fighting policy. I don't care what you think of homosexuals, but you are not going to start trouble with them if I can help it."

Light rolled his eyes, but he finally settled into the seat next to L. "Pfft, I don't think you can honestly expect me to live everyday watching their disgusting displays. They can't keep their hands off each other. They're just daring me to do something about it. No one else will."

Dr. Susano sighed and lit another stick of incense. "Obviously these are deep-seated feelings. Are you sure they're not related to any incident?"

Light wrinkled his nose. "More smoke? Are you trying to kill us?"

"Just give it a minute," Dr. Susano murmured. He blew the smoke in Light's direction. Light coughed and his eyes glazed over.

"There, that's better. Now that you're calm, try to think back to any incident regarding gays in your past. Anything that would cause you to have these feelings."

Light's head dropped to one side. "My uncle was gay," he murmured. "My grandparents kicked his ass out of the house as a teenager and told him to never come back. My dad told me what happened. Our family doesn't tolerate this kind of shit."

"Don't you feel your family was wrong? How could your grandparents abandon their own child?"

Light snorted and attempted to hold his head up. "They were right. He was disgracing the family. I hope he died in a gutter somewhere. You have to get rid of them. That's what we have to do at this school. We hafta kick them all out."

The smoke billowed silently into the room, filling it with a sweet-scented haze. "Gays are a misunderstood group," Dr. Susano's voice sounded through the fog. "As a minority, they are persecuted. However, if everyone was gay, things would be a lot different. Most teenage boys fight over girls and to keep up their reputation as a macho man. Now, if they were uninterested in girls, there would be no reason to fight. They wouldn't have to prove themselves to the girls and prove to their friends that they are tough and not gay. The world would be more peaceful if everyone was gay."

"Not true," Light murmured.

"No? Think how much easier life would be if your love was male. Girls are hard to understand. They spend so much time putting on make-up and fixing their hair. They expect jewelry and flowers." Dr. Susano's voice dropped to a whisper. "You know that L is the only person on your intellectual level. Why waste time on vain, vapid girls when you can share your life with someone who shares your interests?"

L's throat constricted suddenly and he began coughing violently. He tumbled out of his seat and sprawled on his back, staring blankly at the cloud of smoke above him.

Light's face hazily drifted in view. "L., are you okay?"

L could barely breathe. At that moment, he realized how truly beautiful Light was. Of course, he had always known Light was attractive, but now Light's attractiveness was overwhelming. He couldn't speak, afraid of what he might say. After all, Light no longer wanted to be his friend and to tell Light what he thought would only make the brunette angry.

Light swayed unsteadily and he toppled out of his chair onto L. He stared down at L with a confused hazy expression, his palms against L's chest to try and hold himself up.

L bit his lip. Light was close enough to touch, close enough to cares. Light's body was warm and-L willed himself to remain still and not touch. He couldn't jeopardize the tenuous relationship and lose Light altogether.

Dr. Susano was still talking, but L could no longer make-out the words. They washed over him, warm and inviting. He felt Light's warm breath against his neck and he shivered.

Light's expression softened. "L," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed L gently.

L's eyes widened. He reached up tentatively to touch Light's cheeks to make sure that he was real.

Light pulled back and gazed heatedly at L. He shifted his legs until he was straddling L's waist and he pulled L into a tight embrace.

L whimpered and melted into Light's arms. Their bodies fit together perfectly. His eyes slid shut and he surrendered himself to Light's touch.

Light saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up briefly. The heavy cloud of smoke was clearing and the lime-green walls were once again visible. Dr. Susano was in the middle of the room making expansive hand movements that appeared to drain the smoke up into his sleeves. He smiled widely. "Don't mind me, boys. I'll step out of the office for a little bit to give you some privacy. Take as long as you need."

L opened his eyes halfway as Dr. Susano stepped out of the office. "What's going on?" he asked dazedly.

Light smirked. "Just relax. I'll take care of everything."

L nodded and willingly snuggled into Light's embrace.


End file.
